With Open Arms
by LitLover 101
Summary: Bonnie and Kai are the most unlikely people to become friends, lovers or to find a happily ever after. However, in this series of drabbles and one-shots, anything is possible. Canon and AUs included where Bonnie and Kai fight each other in the supernatural world or sometimes over making cookies. Who knew? BonKai fic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie and Kai are the most unlikely people to become friends, lovers or to find a happily ever after. However, in this series of drabbles and one-shots, anything is possible. Canon and AUs included where Bonnie and Kai fight each other in the supernatural world or sometimes over making cookies. Who knew? BonKai fic. Enjoy!

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is my newest fic of far, far too many but what can I say, BonKai's chemistry is inspiring me. If you have a request then let me know. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: A New Day

"Welcome home, Bonnie Bennett," Kai Parker greeted Bonnie gleefully in the exact spot she had been standing in when she was sent to hell with Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie blinked. She could have sworn that she heard the most loathsome sound in the entire world just now. But that was impossible because the last time she had heard that sound was when he rammed a knife into her gut and left her for dead. Twirling on her heel as slowly as possible, due to her desire to decrease the time between being met with the hallucination that would tell her that she had indeed lost her mind, Bonnie sucked in a deep, calming breath. Before her stood the man of her nightmares who was holding his arms open as if he expected her to embrace him rather than trying to kill him.

Raising her hand, she waved it at him as if she could wave him away. "No, you're not really here," Bonnie said, her voice shaking.

"Really, Bonnie? I mean I know that I kind of stabbed you and ran, but are you really going to hold that against me. After all I'm here to make up for all that. Let's put the past behind us. Say bygones and then we go back to your boring town and boring friends and I can cook you dinner to make up for killing you. You can meet my family. Well, what's left of them, that is. I might have merged with my twin. No big deal in the long run. Doubt you two would have hit it off. But you're practically besties with Liv. Or at least as close as Liv gets. She really needs some gal pals. Maybe someone who would suggest that she doesn't date werewolves," Kai was saying as he followed Bonnie who was walking away from him. "And where is it that you think you're going?"

"Anywhere that you're not," Bonnie shouted over her shoulder or wherever Kai was. She was furious that he would not just leave her alone. Maybe if she just closed her eyes and said a prayer. Not that praying helped when you were in hell. But who knew. Closing her eyes, Bonnie began to pray when Kai placed his arms around her waist. That snapped her out of her trance. "Get off of me, Kai," she screamed when the white light appeared. Oh, not again. She so hoped she was sucked into the nineteen forties or something like that.

Bonnie was forced to close her eyes when the light became too much. After a moment, Kai released her and no more than had he released her than she was being pulled into someone else's grip. Only this person was slighter than Kai and then there were more arms and Bonnie feared who was touching her. There were too many of them. "Bonnie," a familiar voice squealed and Bonnie's lids popped open to find Elena, Caroline and Jeremy.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." These seemed to be the only words that Bonnie could say as she stared at her friends. Looking around, she saw Damon with Stefan. Damon waved and smirked at her as she nodded back with a wide smile. Tyler was standing with Liv who was with Luke. Kai was standing beside his sister with glowing eyes. Bonnie gulped wondering what he had done to bring her back and what price he had asked from her friends. What kind of bloodshed had gone into her resurrection?

Forcing the thoughts away, Bonnie grinned at her friends. "I'm back," she said. God, how many times had she said these words before but they held new meaning now. And it meant that she owed the devil. Glancing at Kai, Bonnie wondered what price that Kai would extract from her. She knew that he would not have brought her back if he didn't have a plan and she was terrified of what he wanted. However, she was not the old Bonnie who would allow a super warlock like Kai to use her or to manipulate her. No, she would do what was best for her from now on and Kai would find out soon that Bonnie was no longer afraid of anything or anyone for that matter. She was going to live every day to its fullest. And God help him if he stood in her way.

Meeting Kai's gaze as he stared at her intently, Bonnie felt her lips twisting her mouth upward into a smirk. Whatever he planned, she was ready for him. Let the games begin.

**Let me know what you think with comments, questions or flat out adoration… **

**Thanks for faving, following, reading and/or reviewing. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for the kind response to my first BonKai fic. This one-shot is a human AU. I'll probably switch around a bit just in case you're curious. Next time will be a supernatural, future shot about New Year's Eve. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Killing You With Kindness

"Are you ready for this, Bon Bon?" Kai asked with a gleeful smile that made Bonnie freeze. But she would not let him have the advantage. There was no way that she was going down without a fight. If he thought so then he was crazy. Well technically he was crazy. Aiming, she was ready to fire.

"Ready when you are? Unless of course you lost your confidence and want to declare a truce," Bonnie smirked at Kai who narrowed his eyes.

"Never going to happen, Bennett," Kai declared as he lifted his own weapon.

"On your mark. Ready. Go!" Caroline yelled as Bonnie and Kai began to ice their Christmas cookies like there was no tomorrow. This would be the fifth year in a row that Kai was declared the champion of their Christmas tradition if Bonnie was not able to defeat him this year. Nope. No way. Parker was going down. If not, Damon would be crying in his bourbon because he had lost the bet once again.

Caroline was watching them intently. Bonnie knew that Caroline would not just give her the award, but she wished just one year that her best friend did not have to be such a perfectionist in all things. "You have ten minutes remaining," the blonde girl said eagerly, her eyes wide as her boyfriend, Klaus, took a swig from his glass of champagne and smiled at Caroline's enthusiasm.

Damn. Kai already had twenty-five cookies perfectly iced. How in the hell was he so good at this? Damn him. What? Did he just sit around doing nothing but decorating cookies all year long, just waiting for this day? He was sprinkling the cookies with a light shower that made Bonnie's jaw clench. She wanted to stab him with a knife. Couldn't he just screw something up? Huh.

"Go, Bonnie," Elena cheered as Damon wrapped an arm around her waist.

Of course Kai's family had to be rooting for him even though every other day of the year they would be at each other's throats. But not today. And just because Ric was dating Kai's twin, Jo, that meant he was Team Kai. Gritting her teeth again, Bonnie kept working as she worked her way around a particularly hard Santa.

"That one's mine," Kol Mikaelson shouted as his girlfriend from New Orleans, Davina, shushed him. "What? I want the bloody cookie."

"I'm going to beat your ass like every year, Bonnie. What are you willing to give up this year?" Kai asked as he placed the finishing touches on cookie number forty. She was five behind him.

"Nothing. Because you're not going to win," Bonnie declared with her jaw clenched.

"She will wipe the bloody floor with you, Parker," Rebekah swore as she texted whoever she was dating this year.

"Damn straight I am," Bonnie muttered as she blew out a stand of hair from her eyes. Just as Kai was finishing his last cookie, Bonnie found she was behind him by two. Damn. He was going to win again. She hated him so very much.

"Done," Kai declared, setting the pastry bag down on the table as Bonnie finished her last two cookies.

"Whatever," Bonnie snapped at Kai who grinned happily.

Caroline pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and began to look at the cookies carefully. All of Bonnie's cookies passed the test. Soon one was jammed in Kol's mouth. "Thanks, Kol."

Picking up Kai's cookies, Caroline began to inspect them. Shaking her head, she groaned before flipping one cookie over just enough for the others to see it as she showed each member, including Kai, who looked dismayed. "You burned the edges, Kai. It looks like your winning streak is over. Bonnie, you have won this year's Christmas Cookie Challenge," Caroline shouted.

Bonnie could only stand still until Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Great job," he told her.

"In your face, Kai," Bonnie yelled at Kai who rolled his eyes before picking up one of her cookies. The one that she baked for herself and bit the head off of Mrs. Claus.

Feeling anger fill her to the brim, Bonnie imagined steam pouring out of her ears as her eyes narrowed into little slits. "That was mine," Bonnie hissed as Kai licked crumbles from the corners of his lips with slow flicks of his tongue. If she could reach him, she would pull out that appendage and slice it off. Let him try to make his sarcastic remarks afterward. Smiling at the thought, Bonnie's pleasure did not last long.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was this the cookie that you made for yourself?" Kai pointed at the cookie with upraised eyebrows before smiling widely. "It just looked so delicious. But, you know, next time you should add a little less salt and more sugar since they are called Sugar Cookies."

Growling, Bonnie attempted to climb on top of the table that separated the two while Klaus laughed when Caroline slapped the back of his head. "Ouch," the curly haired Mikaelson groaned as he rubbed at the sore area.

Stefan and Damon pulled Bonnie back as she continued to move to mount the place where the groups' desert lay. Grabbing a plate, Kol looked fearful. "Save the cookies, mates. We knew she would flip one day. I say there will be blood. Move. Save the wee ones," Kol declared as he shoved the plate of cookies in his hands toward Rebekah who rolled her eyes.

"Kol," Davina protested when he took another plate and handed it to her while snatching up other cookies and piling them on a plate, making a mess of Bonnie's hard work.

Kai began to laugh when Bonnie glared at Kol which just made her attention waver back to him. "I hate you," Bonnie yelled as she wrenched away from Damon and picked up the pastry sack closet to her. Sending a spray of red icing Kai's way, she let out an hysterical giggle when Kai grabbed Liv, using his younger sister as a human shield.

"Oh, my God. My hair," Liv hollered.

"If you ask me. It's an improvement," Damon told her with a smirk as Liv gasped and Tyler picked up Kai's pastry bag, aiming it at Damon, he fired not at Damon, but at Stefan.

"Now, that is what I call an improvement," Tyler declared as Stefan lifted a finger to his green frosted locks in dismay. Damon began to laugh when he was hit in the face with a green sugary substance by Liv who had taken the bag from her love.

"Oh, no, you did not," Damon shouted and soon chaos erupted in the Salvatore kitchen where people began to open cabinet doors and the refrigerator to find new weapons to use on each other. Bonnie and Kai who started the whole war, ducked down and crawled out of the room with Bonnie in the lead.

"You know all of that is your fault," Kai whispered as he peered back inside the room while Bonnie was peering over his shoulder. She giggled as Caroline hit Klaus with an egg.

"Really? I recall your being a jerk who was about to get his just deserts. But since he couldn't take it like a man he had to use his innocent sister. Such a jerk," Bonnie snapped irritably.

"Whatever," Kai replied with his usual amount of maturity that was the equivalent of a five year old's. "Have you decided what you want from me this Christmas? Something that involves my taking off my clothes and -"

Staring in horror at Kai, Bonnie shook her head vigorously before interrupting him. "Ew. No. Never," she gasped while wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Shrugging, Kai grinned back. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes. Actually you can," Bonnie replied as she looked into the kitchen to find that the chaos was coming to an end. "And here is my present to you. You can clean up the mess in there."

"No," Kai moaned as he looked inside at the room with food splattered walls, floor and furniture. "That's going to take all day to clean up."

"Too bad," Bonnie told him with a smile as she headed back in. "Good news, everyone. Kai's cleaning the kitchen." Everyone cheered except for Kol who was sitting on the floor, pouting while Davina shook her head from her position above him with arms crossed, looking more like his parent than his girlfriend.

"And he offered to make new cookies," Bonnie added which had Kol on his feet, grinning from ear to ear. Before either Kai or Bonnie had time to react, Kol had launched himself at Kai and was hugging him. Kai looked at Bonnie for help but she just smiled back at him.

After a good long minute of Kai looking like he wanted to die, Kol let him go and headed into the living room to play Pin the Reindeer Nose on a Drunken Klaus. "Thanks for that," Kai snapped as he walked over to the sink to collect a bucket and a sponge. "You know you're only supposed to get one thing for the challenge, right?"

"Oh, I know. But you owe me one because I'm going to waste my precious holiday time supervising you," Bonnie informed Kai. "Besides I wanted to see if everyone destroyed all the ingredients for more cookies."

"Probably did," Kai told her, sounding like he was pleased with the idea.

Opening the door, Bonnie knew from having spent plenty of time over the years in the Salvatore's kitchen to know where Damon and Stefan hid their food. Pulling out milk and margarine, she held onto the items since there was nowhere clean to set them down. Moving over to the cabinets, she pulled down sugar, salt, baking soda, flour, vanilla extract and cinnamon. Setting the ingredients down on the counter that Kai had just cleaned, Bonnie waited for him to clean the table while pulling down a mixing bowl and a wooden spoon before retrieving a rolling pin and a tray.

Kai was cleaning the walls when Bonnie began to hum to herself as she poured the ingredients together. She could feel Kai watching her. "Keep going," she ordered him as she stirred the mixture.

After Kai finished cleaning up, he cleaned his hands and then took the sugar, milk and vanilla extract, mixing them together. Looking for the food coloring, he stopped when Bonnie walked over and pulled a cabinet door open. Smiling, Kai made two batches of icing, one red icing and one green. He handed Bonnie the red and took the green. "Is that to match your envy of my winning this year?" Bonnie teased as they started to scoop out cookie batter. Bonnie pulled out the little cookie cutters. Handing him Mrs. Klaus, she went about making little reindeer, trees and Santa Clauses.

"Will you have enough that I can take some home with me?" Rebekah inquired. "Lijah will want some for himself and the little wifelet and the tiniest Mikaelsons. And I might want to give a few to my boyfriend since I blew him off to spend the day with you people and Nik."

"Sure, Bekah," Kai said with grin as Rebekah smiled at him and Bonnie glared before tossing her cookies into the stove. Leaning against the counter, she turned on a timer and blew out a breath when she felt lips press to her cheek.

"Mistletoe," Kai announced and Bonnie looked upward wondering where in the hell it had come from.

"Uh huh," Bonnie replied as she ignored him. When the timer went off, she took out a tray and looked down at the cookies. Kai shoved his cookies in and Bonnie took the opportunity to leave the kitchen to escape Kai's presence. There was only so much of him that she could take during one holiday.

At the end of the day, Bonnie was putting on her coat and was planning on leaving after saying good-bye to Stefan, Damon and Elena. It was late and she needed to get home to look in on her Grams to check in and see how she was today. Most days her Grams did not recognize her and that had been true this morning. That didn't mean that something couldn't have changed in spite of the nurse telling her that her Grams had not shown any signs of change.

"Bonnie, leaving so soon?" Kai called as he appeared with a box in his hands.

"Soon?" Bonnie scoffed. "I have to get home. Good night, Kai."

Kai nodded. "Say hi to your Grams for me," he replied as he held out the box to her. "And don't forget your present."

"Present?" Bonnie looked at the box, wondering what kind of prank the box contained.

"Yeah. Just a little something," Kai replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Bonnie said quietly, taking the box, she walked out to her car. Getting inside her car, she sat the box on the passenger seat. When curiosity overwhelmed her, Bonnie opened the box to find exactly twenty-four Mrs. Santas with icing spelling out "Sorry for eating your Mrs. Claus!" There was a twenty-fifth Mr. Claus with a heart and a smiley face inside. Laughing, Bonnie wiped her eyes. She might hate Kai most of the time but he knew her so well. Next year she would think of a gift to give him in return, perhaps a something that involved mistletoe. Maybe. Probably not. Maybe. Or icing. Maybe.

**Thank you for faving, following, reading and/or reviewing. **

**Let me know what you think in the little review box and have a happy and safe holiday season.**

**Answers to reviews: **

**Guest: Thank you for the support. Some of the games will take place from the "threat/promise" that Bonnie makes in the** **first drabble while others will deal with the theme of games. Really it will depend on what my muse inspires me to write that week. And, yes, it is very cool that we're getting more BonKai fics. **

**LighteningBolt21: Thank you. We are beginning to make slow inroads into the fanfic world. **

**Bittersweetagony: Thank you. **

**Angel: Thank you. **

**Defying Gravity9: I will as long as my muse continues to plague me with dreams of dancing psychopaths and good girls that have a hard time staying that way when they're going through hell. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


End file.
